Snow and the mistletoe
by Comycat1987
Summary: (A one-shot for the 20 review mark on Kid Icarus Crystal Uprising!) It's winter, and the angles and their companion, Gizmo, have nothing to do. What follows next? Let's say some nice quality time... Or not. Warnings for O.C usage, randomness, and strong language. If you enjoyed this, you'll enjoy Kid Icarus Crystal Uprising!
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus, or it's characters!**

 **I reached 20 reviews! I'm so happy! My set goal was 30 by the end of the fic. I thank everyone! Of course, I can't read the new ones, because the site is messed up. It says 20, but I can only see 15! Everyone is having that problem, so...**

 **Anyway, as a celebration for the 20 review mark, I made a one-shot! You can request one shot stuff, since I put most of my creativity into KICU. (Kid Icarus Crystal Uprising.) You can say if you want one about Dark Pit, or Gizmo, or even a darn Skuttler! I made this in a matter of 2 hours, so, it's sloppy! I made this really fast, so there may be some errors.**

 **Here we go! I hope you like it**

* * *

"It's snowing outside Pittoo. Be sure to shovel your deck!" A chirpy voice told the dark angel.

Dark Pit looked up at Pit, who was on the floor across from him, holding a hand of cards. Gizmo was sprawled off to the side, watching intently.

He gave Pit an unamused look. "Did you really just say that?"

Pit grinned in a goofy manner. "Yeah! If you like it, I've got more!"

"I don't like it, so-"

Pit continued to spout corny snow jokes either way. "Did you know Frosty keeps his money in a snow bank? Haha!"

Dark Pit groaned and face palmed, annoyed. Gizmo snickered. She decided to lean in and whisper in his ear. "Psst, he has two three's. Go for that."

Dark Pit looked up at the innocent Pit, grinning.

"Three."

Pit gaped at Dark Pit in surprise. "Darn it! How do you get me every time?!" Realization dawned upon his face. "Wait, Gizmo, were you telling him my cards?"

Gizmo looked away, a slight grin on her face. "Nooooooooooooo..."

Pit stared at her. She kept staring at the wall, struggling to keep up the innocent façade.

"Is that the truth?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeeeeeeeesss..."

Through the midst of it, Dark Pit chuckled deviously, sneaking a peak at Pit's cards.

"Gizmo, I'm not stupid!"

Gizmo chuckled. "Yes, you are. You eat ice cream off the floor."

"BUT FLOOR ICE CREAM GIVES YOU HEALTH! And you do too!"

"I'm a cat... Wolf... Thing. You're an angel. I think there is a difference."

"Ya'know, he makes a point, you hypocrite." Dark Pit pointed out. Gizmo's jaw dropped.

"How dare you! I was telling you his cards...!" Gizmo's voice trailed off, realizing that she had let the secret slip. "Woops..."

Pit had dropped his cards, his hands forming fists. Dark Pit laughed even more. "Busted. Cheater!"

Gizmo ignored Pit, instead glaring at Dark Pit. "I'll get you. I swear, you'll be begging for mercy."

Dark Pit teasingly patted Gizmo's furry head. "Sure you will, sweetie."

Gizmo snarled. "Pittoo."

"Fleabag."

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"Thank you. I'm flattered."

"Good, bitch."

Gizmo slowly backed out of the room like something from a movie. Pit looked offended.

"That wasn't nice..." The light angel said.

"We do it all the time. And, she is technically a bitch."

Pit blinked, then sighed and threw his cards over his back. "Well, because of you, I don't wanna play cards anymore."

"You're welcome." Dark Pit grinned.

"You copy me in looks and Gizmo in personality. Copycat." Pit teased.

Dark Pit's mood fell a notch. "Do you want me to slap you?"

Pit looked down, realizing his mistake. "Sorry..."

"And, Gizmo and I are very separate. Though I do get some comebacks from her."

"Alright, Alright!" Pit put his hands up in defense, smiling nervously. "… Hey, wanna go play in the snow?"

Dark Pit glared at him. "No."

"Build snowmen?"

"No."

"Play Animal Crossing?"

"Hell no. Last time I didn't save and that mole thing started having a fit."

"Okay, you tell me what you wanna do?"

Pit leaned in the doorway, looking at Dark Pit with wide blue eyes.

"Steal cookie dough from Palutena. Now." Dark Pit ordered and stood up and walked out into the hallway, Pit following. Gizmo stopped them both in the doorway before the kitchen. The aroma of baked goods teased the dark angel's nostrils.

"Hey, want to steal some cookie dough?" Pit asked her gleefully.

She smiled, revealing her fangs. Dark Pit didn't like the gleam in her eyes. "Sure. But first... Look up, Pittoo."

Dark Pit looked up, only to see...

"Oh Great Palutena no. What did you do?"

Above him and Pit was a mistletoe, swaying gently. (Enjoy, PitXDark Pit shippers! XD)

"What?" Pit asked.

"I'm going to strangle you!

Gizmo was enjoying this. A lot. She casually licked her paw. "You're both under it. That means yah gotta kiss!"

Pit's face lit up with recognition. "Oh! Me and Lady Palutena ended up under one last year. Wait... Pittoo!" He suddenly reeled, sticking his tongue out. Dark Pit did the same.

"Hell no! I'm NOT kissing Pit-stain!" Dark Pit growled.

Gizmo grinned. "You have to. Now come on you two, pucker up."

"Who's making me?" Dark Pit growled. Gizmo flicked her ear, and in an instant a barrier of light surrounded them. "What the hell?!"

"Thanks Palutena!" Gizmo chuckled as the goddess herself walked over.

"L-Lady Palutena? Why?" Pit yelped in fear.

"Come on. Why do you think?" Palutena was clearly trying not to laugh.

"But I don't want to!" Pit cried. Dark Pit started kicking the wall, stating everything he would do to the silver furred wolf. If I were to go into detail about what he was saying, I would have to make this M++ rated! So, let's do a skip for the safety of our innocence!

Palutena walked over to the counter to put cookies dough on a pan. Gizmo teased them with the gooey substance, sticking her nose in it when Palutena wasn't looking and licking her lips.

"Let me out! Please!" Pit pleaded.

"Yeah. NOW!" Dark Pit added.

"Not till you two kiss." Gizmo replied.

"Then we're gonna be stuck in here forever!" Pit whined.

"And I gotta take a piss!" Dark Pit added.

"Well, kiss and then you can go empty your system."

Ten more minutes passed, Dark Pit's little 'issue' getting worse.

"You little turd, I HAVE TO GO BAD! LET. ME. OUT. NOW."

"Nope."

Dark Pit mumbled curses under his breath, shifting his legs. What was worse, kissing Pit or peeing his pants in front of everyone?

 _Oh great gods, whatever I do I'll regret... Whatever, I have to. If I don't, I'll lose a tunic. Besides, that's what mouth wash is for, right? No... Why? WHY!_

The dark angel would glance at Pit, then at the ground, weighing the options in his mind. Gizmo noticed this and pulled out a camera. (Don't ask how. Just flow, OK? XD)

Dark Pit threw Gizmo one last tortured look before grabbing Pit by the collar of his shirt... Well, kissing him... Then threw the poor angel against the wall. Then he spent the next hour or so in the bathroom, spitting and using an unhealthy amount of mouthwash.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The next day...

The three were outside, in one of Skyworld's many gardens. Dark Pit still hadn't forgiven Gizmo, but for some reason still followed her to an old shed. Pit was making snowmen outside. Like Pit. In the shed, Gizmo was sneezing every second, due to dust allergies. She was digging through random stuff, looking for something fun. Dark Pit leaned against the wall, eyes closed. That is, until Gizmo started tugging his tunic.

"What do you want, fleabag?"

"Look! Omergosh look at it!" She sounded extremely happy. Dark Pit opened his eyes, expecting another dead animal. But, instead, he was met by a dog sled, along with multiple harnesses.

"What about it?"

Gizmo looked up at him, head tilted. He could see so much happiness in those eyes.

"It's a dog sled! I've always wanted to be in a dog sled team!"

Dark Pit was now genuinely surprised. "Since when? I never heard about this."

Gizmo walked over to it, grabbing one of the harnesses in her mouth. "Ever thince I wath thmall. Of couryh, no one ever accepted me, becauth of me being a geneticat. Can we pwease use it?"

She lacked the playful and teasing edge to her voice. It saddened Dark Pit. He didn't want to, but he could see this was special to her. He could be a jerk, but not as much as everyone thought he was.

"Fine. What do I do?" Dark Pit walked up next to her, looking down at the sled.

"Help me get this harness on."

Dark Pit had to make the harness several sizes larger, but he eventually was able to get it properly on the large wolf.

"Isn't this made for a lot of dogs?"

"I'm strong enough. Now, go stand on the sled and hold on to the handle."

Dark Pit sighed, not liking this. As he stepped onto the wooded sled, he expected the thing to break. It looked so fragile.

"Okay, so now wh- "

"MUSH!" Gizmo screeched, running ahead and jerking the sled behind her. Dark Pit grasped the handle tight.

"WHAT THE HELL SLOW DOWN!" He screamed, but Gizmo didn't obey. She ran headfirst into Pit's snowman, sending snow all over Dark Pit's black coat. The sled wasn't as bumpy as he thought it would be. He soon realized it was kinda fun.

"Hey! That all you've got?" He teased.

Gizmo looked back at him, a joyful glee on her face. "No, not even close!"

The sled suddenly sped up. Dark Pit couldn't hold back excited laughter as they rounded a corner. Many centurions gave them odd looks as they zoomed past.

As Gizmo was running, the harness started to rip from the force. Dark Pit opened his mouth, ready to give Gizmo a warning. His reaction was too late as the harness snapped and the sled ran into the unsuspecting wolf. Dark Pit was thrown off the sled and skidded across the snow. He got up, spitting snow from his mouth. "Hey, Kit-Kats, you alright?"

Gizmo's head popped out from the snow in response to his voice. "That. Was. Epic! Oh my moon and stars we need to do that again!"

The dark angel picked up the now broken harness.

"Well..."

"Hey! You guys looked cool, besides killing frosty!" Pit ran up to them, waving something in his hand. Gizmo looked at the ground.

"Well, the harness broke..."

Pit smiled. "I told Lady Palutena what you two were doing, and she said you might want this." Pit held out a new, brown harness. Dark Pit could've swore her soul just flew out of her body.

"Yes! Pit, I love you!" Gizmo cheered.

They spent the rest of the day in the sled, running around sky world and messing with the centurions. Better than killing underworlders, right?

* * *

 **Completely random, I know. I made this as fast as I could. Did I get Dark Pit right? Notice how different Gizmo is? Yeah, I know. This sucks, but hey, I wanted to! Random ideas and stuff. Tell me what one-shot I should make next!**

 **Also, I do not oppose or support the PitXDark Pit pairing. I'm just not into romance. Whenever I read romance I start laughing. A lot. Is that a problem? I have great gratitude for my beta, who made so many wonderful edits! And I also thank BetterTitles, for always reviewing!**


End file.
